


Honeyed Roses

by Carbon_Prince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Prince/pseuds/Carbon_Prince
Summary: Most people get butterflies in their stomachs.But I've got flowers growing in my lungs
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

_This feels wrong._

We walk side by side. He's waving to somebody. If anybody is saying anything, I can't hear them.

My eyes inch down towards our fingers.

They are so **close**. What if I-

My hand instantly retracts itself, slightly so he doesn't notice.

_I feel creepy._

"Dream, I'm gonna just... go."

"Wait, why?"

His voice comes out slightly worried, and instantly I feel like I've messed up.

"Oh don't worry. I just... I'm tired. " 

I managed to put a smile on, and I think it made it believable enough.

"Okay... Well, you can't leave until I get a hug."

My body instantly tenses up, and my heart tugs a little.

He turns me towards him, embracing me in a stiff, awkward hug.

His arm snakes around my waist, resting comfortably. I relax a little bit, and raise myself on my toes. My arms go against my will and hold him back, reciprocating the warmth his embrace caused. My heart aches. There was nothing in the world that I wanted then for this moment to last forever, but I feel my pocket grow heavy with a secret. 

He pulls away, and begins to head back home.

When he is out of sight, I pull out the bloody tissue, my skin still tickling from our touch. 

_It feels like I'm dying._

...

The door creaks open to reveal Dream, his back facing George as he steps through the frame.

"Hey, have you seen Sapnap?"

His demanding voice was creeping into his British accent. He used it mainly to get answers, and get them fast. That or when he was raging.

"Hello to you too George." Dream says, rolling his eyes underneath the smiling mask.

"But, no. Not recently anyways. Why?" He looked up to see George stalking his way towards the crafting bench he was using.

His eyes flickered around the room, silently searching.

"Oh!"

He picked up a long iron sword, sharp and deadly.

"He left his sword here..."

Dream had turned back to the crafting table, but had paused to look at the sword.

"Yeah, he left suddenly the last time I saw him."

George hums, deep in thought.

"It's awfully uncharacteristic of Sapnap to just leave like that. I've honestly been worried." George's face turned expressionless, but his eyes said otherwise. 

_He is worried about him._

Dream turns in discomfort, unable to look at his friend.

"Well... Why don't you go run it over to him? I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches George's lips twist into a faint smile as he puts the sword away.

"Hm. I guess we'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

_Alone._

Sapnap lets the tears stream freely down his face. 

Where nobody would see them; nobody could stare.

Left to sit with his thoughts.

_Alone._

"SAPNAP!"

A voice from behind causes him to groan and quickly wipe the tears away, trying to regain control of his appearance and breathing.

"Sapnap!" George climbs the hill behind him, slowly making his way towards where Sapnap sat.

"Where have you been?"

Upon his silence, George sighs and sits down.

"I brought you something!"

Sapnap doesn't move. He sits slumped, hair sloppily covering features from George's view.

"Here you go. You forgot it at Dream's."

Sapnap turns the carefully crafted sword over in his hands silently. He sets it down and lifts his face back up in disinterest.

George sighs.

"You know... You don't have to be such a dick all of the time."

Sapnap's face curls into an almost untraceable sneer, watching George from only the corners of his eyes.

George winced. That wasn't what he had intended to say.

He tried again, this time placing his hand on Sapnap's shoulder.

"Listen... If something happened between you and Dream... You can tell me."

Sapnap leans back, putting a hand on his face.

"That's the problem. Nothing happened. The whole entire time I-" 

His sentence falls short with a small buzz coming from his pocket.

Glancing down and keeping his phone out of George's sight, Sapnap unlocks it and opens the messages.

_Dream : Hey. I miss you._

_Dream : Can we hang out today?_

Sapnap's heart begins beating quickly as he typed out a response, blush creeping onto his face.

_Sapnap: I miss you too_

_Sapnap : Do you want me to come over to you?_

Now curious as to what Sapnap was doing, George peeks over his shoulder and begins reading.

_Dream : Whatever you want. Actually, do you want to cut my hair?_

_Sapnap : Yes. I'm on my way._

George's eyes widen in fear of getting caught when Sapnap shuts his phone off, so he quickly turns away.

"Um... I'm going to go hang out with Dream," Sapnap says sheepishly, sliding a hand up to scratch his head.

"Oh. Well, can I come along?"

Sapnap pauses.

 _'I_ _t'll be weird if you say no. He is Dream's friend too Sapnap.'  
_

George shifts impatiently.

"Um... Sure, I guess."

Sapnap and George stand up, stretching to prepare for the walk to come.

...

I slow down, watching Sapnap walk up to Dream.

' _What the hell is going on with you?'_

Dream opens his arms, asking for a hug, but Sapnap declines.

That's weird.

Dream must think so too, because he turns his head away, hand clamped on his shoulder in embarrassment.

He hands Sapnap his mask and begins taking his hoodie off. But Sapnap looks down instead. He twists the mask in his hands, even though he's seen it a million times before. He just... stares.

' _Are you mad at us?'_

Dream seats himself, and Sapnap snaps out of his daze. He begins cutting Dream's hair as if nothing had happened.

A sinking feeling begins to plant itself in my stomach.

_'Are you mad at me?'_

I watch them, worry taking over.

_'Do I have a right to be worried Sapnap?'_

He tilts Dream's face upwards, and I watch Dream wince.

_'Sapnap?'_

He must still be in a daze, because he slowly pulls away, cupping his hands underneath his nose, watching it bleed.

"Sapnap!" Dream shouts, bolting out of the chair.

"Are you okay?!" I ask frantically.

"Guys, it's just a nosebleed. It's probably from the dry weather." Sapnap says, not taking his eyes off of the growing pool.

"It's a lot," I mutter, walking towards him and Dream.

"You have to lean forward Sapnap," I say when I reach him.

"You have to pinch your nose," Dream starts, while putting a hand for support on his back.

Sapnap's eyes widen, blood flowing more frantically as he steps backwards.

"I said it's just a nosebleed! You do NOT need to touch me," he yells, but it's mostly at Dream.

"W-what?" Dream steps back and lets his arms dangle.

"Sapnap, you look really pale..." I say, inching closer to him.

Sapnap's eyes roll back, and he begins to fall backwards.

"Oh FUCK!" Dream jumps forward and catches Sapnap before he hits the ground.

"Shit...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

My brain begins slowly whirling again, allowing me to take notice of the real world rather than my dream one.

_Wait... My pillow. It smells.... different._

I roll over sluggishly, drowning myself in the scent.

_It smells like him._

My eyes snap open with realization.

_This... isn't my bed._

I sit up, taking in my surroundings with horror.

_THIS ISN'T MY BED._

"FUCK!"

I NEVER LEFT DREAM'S HOUSE!

"Knock knock," a voice says behind the door.

I'm still too tired to recognize the voice, so I sit in anticipation as the door slowly opens.

"Sapnap!" Bad's smiling face pops into the room. He walks in, followed by a silent Skeppy.

"Bad!" Relief washes over me, and I allow myself to smile in his presence.

"Dream told us you fainted yesterday, so I just wanted to check in on you." He says, drawing closer.

"Yesterday?! Shit! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to help you unpack last night!"

"Language... It's okay. I made Skeppy do most of the work anyways." Bad sits on the foot of the bed and grabs Skeppy's hand, looking up at him adoringly.

"We brought you some tissues," Skeppy says, holding them out for me to grab. "It's the best we could do."

"Hopefully it doesn't get worse," Bad says, looking back towards me.

"Worse...?"

Bad's smile turned sad, his eyes sympathetic.

"Yeah. I know that wasn't any ol' nosebleed Sapnap."

Confusion rushes to me from his statement.

"What do you mean?"

Bad looks sorry for me, staring for a second before he stands with Skeppy.

"I'll see you at the party, right?"

"Yeah, for sure!" I try to smile, but I'm still thinking about what he could have meant.

"We have to get going. Bye Sapnap!" Bad says, waving while Skeppy opens the door.

"Bye Bad. Bye Skeppy."

I notice Dream when the door opens, waiting for them to exit before he tried to get in.

He slumps against the door, causing it to shut tight.

"Can we... Can we talk?"

Frustration begins to build inside of me, but I bite it down.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

He begins walking to the side of the bed I'm not in.

"No, I just happened to get back as they were leaving."

I glance up at him, noticing something instantly.

"You finished your hair."

"I did it myself."

He sits down, back facing towards me, and begins taking off his mask.

"Why'd you ask for my help?"

"I like when you play with my hair."

My face grows warm as I turn away. His body freezes, maybe regretting what he said.

"What did you want to talk about Dream?" I ask, face pointed down.

I hear him inhale and exhale slowly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't think so, at least, " I answer carefully.

"Well, you yelled at me yesterday." He begins climbing towards me.

"I- I panicked. Maybe I am mad at you. You make me feel.... _weird._ "

"Weird how?"

"I can't explain it."

He lays his head right next to my lap and closes his eyes.

"Maybe you have a crush on me." he states, smiling.

"No. Now way."

Even though he said it as a joke, I begin to panic.

 _No. I can't. Please don't be true_.

He laughs, but not his normal wheeze. An awkward laugh, fit for the awkward conversation.

"Well, did I do something?"

"No. Maybe I'm just getting sick."

I lift my legs up so he isn't touching them anymore, and I hug them close to me.

I glance over at him. His hand is laying relaxed, perfectly within my reach. 

"I need you-"

I begin reaching for it.

"To be open with me."

I retreat my hand, curling it into a tight fist.

"I'm gonna head back to the shop." He begins standing up and walking back to the door.

"I'll see you later." I look down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Love you." My eyes widen at his words, and my lungs squeeze. I feel like I'll suffocate if they squeeze any harder.

"Mhm."

The door clicks softly a few moments later. When it does, the tears don't hesitate to pool out of my eyes instantly as I replay those words in my head.

Silently.

...

Dream sat at a table, growing more antsy by every second that waltzes by.

"Hey. Here it is." A gruff voice calls upon opening the door.

"Hey! I'm really glad you got it done in time! Thanks!" Dream says, standing up to greet his friend.

"Do I usually not?" Technoblade's face twisted into an unreadable expression, causing Dream to step back in defense.

"That's not what I meant..."

Technoblade instantly began smiling, head tilted sideways in a laugh.

"I know."

"Are you coming to the party?" Dream leans on the gleaming diamond axe like a cane for support.

"I was invited, but social events aren't really my thing." Techno says, crossing his arms and leaning against a counter.

"I'll make sure to tell Bad that this is from both of us."

"Thanks Dream."

Technoblade pulls himself onto a sitting position on the counter, legs dangling contently.

"So, hows it going with you and your friends? I feel like we haven't opened that can of worms in a while."

Dream shifts uncomfortably.

"Sapnap's upset with me I think. But he wont tell me why."

"I don't understand why the three of you aren't honest with your feelings."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Dream says, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"That goes for you too, Dream," Techno says, leaning in towards Dream.

"You remember that? I told you so long ago..." Dream begins fumbling with his knuckles.

"My mind is a steel trap! I forget nothing!" A proud grin settled itself on his normally empty face.

"I wasn't sure you were even listening," Dream states, confusion clear on his face.

"Well, in all honesty, I try tuning you out. Your problems just keep finding me."

They sit in silence staring at each other.

A minute goes by. 

"Hahahahaha!" Belly cramping, heartwarming, LOUD laughter emits from both of them simultaneously.

"So?" Techno pulls one leg over the other and leans on it.

"I'll tell him. Soon." Dream states, regaining confidence in his words.

"Alright." Techno smiles at his old friend fondly.

"You never tell me what's going on with you. Don't you ever want to talk about your feelings?" Dream's face slips back into the confused expression from before.

The smile drops off of Techno's face as it grows cold.

"I've got an orphanage to burn down. See you Dream." Techno walks away, saying this without looking back once.

Dream shakes his head and turns towards his room to get changed.


	4. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

Sapnap rapped his knuckles on the door loudly.

"Are you ready to leave yet? I don't want to be late."

George stepped out, instantly talking Sapnap in.

He had tied the headband neatly, and it held his brushed hair back. He had on a collared white button-up shirt, tucked into dark dress pants held in place by a belt. He even had on dress shoes.

George rolled his eyes.

"Stop rushing me."

Sapnap stopped and took in George, who now stood fully in front of him.

"That's it?"

George looked at his outfit.

He was wearing a grey shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers.

 _'I thought this outfit looked nice...'_

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go." Sapnap said, walking away.

"You have the address, right?" George asked, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think Dream's going to be there already?"

"I hope not," Sapnap mumbled, but George still heard him.

"Wait, why not?"

Sapnap instantly holds up the bright red bag he was carrying and smiles fondly.

"I want to say hi to Bad and Skeppy first. I think they'll like the gift I got them!"

George peeked at it, but curiously he reached for it.

Sapnap slipped it out of his reach instantly, laughing at the effort.

"Aw, let me peek!"

"No! It's a surprise! Step off!"

His words are harsh, but there is laughter in his voice.

"Look! I think that's it!" Sapnap points, and instantly takes off.

"Wait! What are you doing??" George hurries into a sprint to keep up.

"RACE YA!" Sapnap leans forward to gain speed, but immediately slows down, clutching his chest.

George passes him, but stops and walks back to him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I- uh. I forgot that I have to look nice. I'm afraid if we run my shirt will wrinkle or something."

"Oh, okay..." 

They walk the last few yards together in silence.

"Sapnap?" George stops before the door.

"Hm?"

"Before we go in... Don't act weird."

"What do you mean?" Sapnap's turns to him, face clearly full of confusion.

George considers his next words, but nothing sounds right.

"Um... Nothing. Just open the door," He says waving the conversation off.

Sapnap opens the door, his frustration with the situation growing stronger upon seeing Dream already there, talking to Bad and Skeppy.

Bad was in a light blue long-sleeved shirt that complimented his dark skin nicely. Skeppy had on a dark red collared shirt that clung to his muscles slightly.

"Technoblade and I got you something," Dream says, handing them the glimmering diamond axe.

Bad grips Skeppy's shoulders in excitement as they both stare at it.

"Oh! We can hang this above the mantle! Thank you Dream! It's so shiny!" Bad says.

Sapnap looks down at the bag he had been so proud of before, afraid of what they would think.

Bad turns to him, a wide smile instantly taking over all other features on his face.

"You made it!" He calls loudly, causing both Dream and Skeppy to look up at him.

"Is that for me?" Bad points to the red bag in Sapnap's hands.

"It's for you and Skeppy! I hope you like it..."

Hesitantly, he hands the bag over to Bad.

"OOH SKEPPY! You're going to LOVE this!!" Bad shrieks, peeking at the gift.

Bad's hand carefully goes in and extracts the-

"DUCKY HAND SOAP DISPENSER?!" Skeppy and Bad shout in unison, stars practically forming in their eyes.

"Thank you Sapnap!" Bad rushes Sapnap with a tight hug, still holding onto the duck.

Bad and Skeppy thank Sapnap for the gift and walk away to entertain other guests.

"Always trying to one-up me, huh?"

Sapnap turned to Dream, a smirk ready on his face.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He crosses his arms sassily.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Well, I can't help it that I'm better than you!" Sapnap watches mock horror and frustration twist onto Dream's features.

"Oh, you are so _full_ of yourself!"

"Maybe I am," Sapnap snips back playfully.

He hadn't noticed how close their faces had become until Dream leaned in just a little closer.

"..."

"You want to kiss me so bad right now."

Sapnap's stomach curls, and his head begins pounding, blood rushing to connect with his skin.

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!" Sapnap screams, smacking Dream away and storming off.

Dream begins laughing, watching Sapnap walk away.

"Oh, _come on_ Sapnap! It was just a joke!" 

George begins to chuckle uncomfortably.

" _I_ thought it was funny." Dream snorts.

 _'I wonder why that set him off...'_ George thinks to himself.

George stiffens, feeling eyes staring at him.

"... Are you wearing a t-shirt and jeans?"


	5. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

"I don't understand the problem!" George fires, recalling that this is the _second_ person to say something about his outfit.

"Well... It's a house warming party. You should look nicer."

Scanning the doors, Dream drags George into an empty bathroom.

"Roll up your sleeves," Dream demands and begins unbuckling his belt.

"Alright- WOAH!! WHAT ARE YOU-" George begins in a panic.

"... What?" Dream looks down at what he was doing, and back up to meet George's eyes.

" _George."_ Dream's face is flushed with embarrassment as George catches onto the situation.

"I- I'm sorry." George grabs the belt out of Dream's stretched hand.

"I thought..." George's face begins to burn with matched embarrassment.

They both laugh uncomfortably, letting the last breaths drag out.

George slides the belt on and strikes a pose.

"Is this more to your liking?"

"Yeah! You look less like a slob!" Dream bats innocently.

"Don't make me hit you!" George threatens, putting his fists up.

Dream laughs and easily spins out of the way.

"I'm going to go now..." George says, leaving Dream alone in the bathroom.

 _'I wonder where Sapnap is..."_ George begins to walk around, but he doesn't see him anywhere.

 _'Maybe Bad will know."_ He thinks, and he heads over to the punch, which Bad was passing out.

"Bad."

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Sapnap?"

"Oh, I was just speaking with him," Bad states, turning towards the door.

George follows his gaze to see Sapnap sitting on the steps outside, talking with Skeppy.

"Have you... Have you noticed he's been acting weird?" 

"Noooooooo...." Bad tilts his head, glancing away.

"But have you seen the way he looks at a certain someone?" His eyes turn hopefully back onto George.

Oblivious, George shakes his head. 

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Sapnap is just having some..." they watch Sapnap wipe his face.

"Issues in the love department. That's all." Bad finishes.

George's eyes lower down to the ground.

... Meanwhile ...

_'I should tell him.'_ I begin to walk into the living room, sweat forming on my palms.

"What are you up to, big man?" A voice calls from the couch.

It's annoying, it's young, and it's demanding.

It's Tommy.

"Nothing, I'm just... waiting. For a chance to talk to George." I swallow, though it takes an annoying amount of effort with how dry my throat has become.

"You two act really weird around each other. Why is that?"

"I don't think so! You think George acts 'weird' around me?"

Tommy leans back against Tubbo, watching something on his phone.

"Well, it's mostly you who is weird. But now that I think about it, I reckon he does get a bit antsy around you too."

"Alright, that settles it." I start to walk away, trying to find George.

"This is deffo flirting." Tubbo says once Dream is out of earshot.

"Deffo flirting." Tommy nods his head vigorously in agreement.

...

George peers out the curtains for the umpteenth time, watching Skeppy try to comfort Sapnap.

He watches Sapnap rise and begin walking past everyone.

"George!" Dream comes up behind him, but he isn't paying any attention.

"Not now." He thrusts his cup into Dream's hands with more aggression than he intended, but he was busy.

Frustrated beyond words, George stalks towards the direction Sapnap had headed, leaving Dream all alone.

George slams the door open, startling Sapnap. But not enough to make him turn.

"What is your problem? Why did you storm off?!"

Sapnap said nothing, but instead stared at the ground.

"I _told_ you not to act weird!"

Sapnap walked away, holding his arm for support.

"You've been a dick lately! You don't talk to your friends, you're always home!"

Sapnap grips his hair, never turning towards George.

"You're ALWAYS sleeping! You're ruining the party with your attitude!"

"Stop exaggerating." Sapnap crosses his arms tight over his stomach, trying severely to keep himself together.

" _YOU_ STOP EXAGGERATING!! All of this because of... some GIRL!"

Sapnap whirls around, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth, tears streaming wildly down his face.

" ** _IT'S NOT A GIRL!"_** He screams, silencing George.

He stops, fear written on his face. 

"I- I am so..." George reaches towards Sapnap, but he steps backwards even further.

"I am so sorry Sapnap."

Sapnap covers his mouth with his hands and begins sobbing quietly, trembling the entire time. He lowers himself to the floor so he doesn't fall over.

"I'm so sorry." He squats down beside him, and begins wiping the blood and tears away.

They stand, Sapnap leaning on George for support.

"Let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

I watch George silently set up a pot of milk on the stove to warm it up and rummage through my cabinets for something.

He begins pulling things out and moving them so that he can properly find whatever he is trying to get.

"Is your throat bothering you?"

I grab my throat and turn to look down at the table.

"Yeah. It's sore." Talking still hurts, so I'm trying to keep my responses brief.

"Sounds hoarse." George begins pouring things into the milk, quietly working.

"Who is it? The one you like?" 

I can feel that he's turned to me, but I don't look back.

"Please... Talk to me."

George turns back to the stove, and I hear the milk _PLOP_ as he drops something into it.

"It's okay, you know. Not every crush you get has to be on a girl." He stirs it a few times before walking towards the table, pot in hand.

"I don't know what you are going through." I watch him pour it into our cups from the corner of my eye.

"It must hurt. I'm sorry." He slides a cup to me. I grab onto it to warm my hands up a little.

"But I'll be here for you. I'll hold your hand if you need it.

I take a deep breath and sigh.

"It's Dream."

I glance up at him briefly to see his expression change into something I cant understand.

"... What?"

"I said it's Dream...."

"Why are you freaking out over it being Dream? You've known each other for such a long time." He sits down across from me, but I turn away.

"Maybe you're just... Freaking yourself out?"

"It doesn't work like that." 

"You don't know that!" 

I forgot that my hand was on the table until I felt George's grab it, causing me to look at him. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

"How do you know that?" I deadpanned my voice.

"I- I don't" George glances down, unable to hold eye contact anymore.

We sit there like that. Not looking at each other, but our hands holding.

"What does it feel like?"

I pull my hand back, trying to really think about my answer.

"It feels like... A bad cold. Plus a throat infection."

I glance up at him, but his stare is too intense.

"Then there is the bloody nose. It hurts to breathe." My lungs squeeze on cue. A shaky breath and sometimes I think I can feel the petals rattle around.

"I'm tired all of the time."

"Wait. Is that why you've been sleeping so much?"

I nod.

"And it gets worse when I think about him, but I cant. Stop. Thinking."

My chest tightens and I can't breathe again.

"about _him_."

George places a hand next to me, holding a cup.

"Come on."

I stare at his hand, but I gingerly take the cup and watch him grab his own.

A big gulp and chocolate works it's way down my esophagus to my stomach, soothing my sore throat.

"The wonders of milk in a place like this." George chuckles as I drink a little more, a little bit dripping out of my mouth.

George begins laughing, much to my confusion.

"You look dumb as shit!" He snorts, and I wipe my mouth.

"I _feel_ dumb as shit." I giggle.

...

They walk back to Sapnap's room, George dragging him the whole way.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Sapnap admits.

George pulls him into the room, closing the door behind them.

Sapnap walks over to the dresser, stripping his shirt from his body and pulling on a dark grey one.

George's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, but he looked away in shame. 

"Do you... Do you ever feel weird around Bad and Skeppy?" George asks, sitting on the bed as Sapnap climbs in.

Sapnap looks down at his hands.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"In a bad way?"

"I- I don't know! It's like I'm jealous! I-" He curls his hands into frustrated fists.

"I don't want it. But I _need_ it."

"I... I need _him_." His hands grip tightly on his blanket.

He closes his eyes, and pictures Dream's eyes on him and only him. He watches his lips part slightly.

"Maybe just... one kiss..."

Sapnap buries his head in his hands, suddenly flushed red.

"I'm embarrassed."

George looked over at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because, why _me_?"

Sapnap turned to George again, tears forming, threatening to spill over.

"I cant have it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the first chapter for the official comic! Thank you all for reading! Sadly, I won't be able to write anymore until Endie releases the next chapter, or at least enough of it to have a chapter for my own. <3
> 
> ~ Just_Kai


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

Bad gripped the broom, gently gliding it back and forth, collecting dust, dirt, and trash from the party. Dream drifted across the room, picking up any trash that caught his eye and placed it in the oversized trash bag he dragged with him.

“Thanks for helping us clean up! We really appreciate it,” Bad says, continuing his absent-minded chore. Dream ties the bag shut and turns to him.

“It’s no big deal! And I’m sure that George and Sapnap would have helped as well, but,” He turns around, searching for them for what feels like the millionth time. “I just don’t know where they went.”

Skeppy peeks his head out of the room he is working in.

“Dream, do you think you can help me move this wardrobe?” He motions behind him, jutting his thumb out over his shoulder. Dream excuses himself and walks towards Skeppy. They turn the doorway together, but Dream moves slowly, allowing Skeppy to take the lead.

“Some trash got kicked under it, and I can’t reach it.” Dream stops when his shoe begins to stick to the floor underneath. Groaning, he picks up his foot, expecting to see spilled soda. However, his blood ran cold and confused thoughts raced through his mind when he saw a small puddle of bloody petals caress the bottom of his white shoes.

“What the hell-” He mumbles, stepping back and off of the pile.

Skeppy draws in a sharp breath.

Bad steps through the doorway, bright face instantly falling to see the scene before him.

“Oh no!” Skeppy and Dream both turn to see him, broom still gripped in hand, but his knuckles were shaking.

“I- I’ll just get these…” Bad leans over and begins sweeping up the petals, smearing the blood on the floor.

Skeppy lays a hand on Dream’s back and begins leading him out of the room.

“Y’know what Dream? We’re kinda tired. You… you can go home now.” Dream walks out the front door, and Skeppy leans to close it.

“Goodbye Dream.”

“Uh… Okay?”

Skeppy listens to his shoes echo on the steps before turning, only to see Bad waiting for him.

“We should check in on Sapnap.” Bad nods, and pulls out his phone.

…

George hears the soft tune of Cat and a gentle vibration from the dresser. He glances at the screen before swiping.

“Sapnap! I was just checking in!” Bad’s cheery voice rang through the speaker, but George didn’t pay much attention. He watched for any signs of discomfort from Sapnap’s sleeping figure in the mirror.

“We noticed you left the party. You should come back here tomorrow… we could talk? How are you feeling?”

Much to Bad’s surprise, George’s voice rang in his ear.

“Hello Bad.”

“George? Where is Sapnap?”

George turns back to face him. 

“He’s asleep.”

George sat down on the other side of the bed, never taking his eyes off of the sleeping boy.

“Do you need me to relay a message?”

Bad feels his stomach twist once. 

“Did you leave the party together?”

“Sapnap… Had an emergency. I walked him home, but…” George’s face began to burn as his fingers began to gently push hair out of Sapnap’s face. “We both agreed I should stay the night.”

Bad turned to Skeppy, curiosity written clearly on his face.

“Well… okay. Can you let him know that we are inviting him over tomorrow?”

‘What is he saying??’ Skeppy mouthed, but Bad shook his head.

“.... Sure. Goodbye.” George hangs up before Bad can reply due to Sapnap shifting.

“Who was that?” Sleep slurring his words together.

George sets the phone down on the bedside table.

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

Sapnap wiggled restlessly in his seat as Skeppy stared at him from across the table. Bad stood at the stove slowly stirring the soup and watched it slide into the simple wooden bowl.

“So… Sapnap.” Skeppy’s face broke into a smile, but it seemed forced.

“You been feeling alright?”

Sapnap scratched his neck uncomfortably, looking away from Skeppy before he spoke.

“Yeah, I’m just coming down with a little cold.”

“You… you’re not having any problems with…” Skeppy leans in, elbows gliding across the table. “-friends… are you?”

For a dark moment, Dream and George stood in front of him, stances judging and cold. Sapnap shook the image out of his head before turning to look back at Skeppy.

“Wha- what kind of ‘problems’?”

Bad sets the bowl down onto the table, causing Sapnap to glance up at him.

“Sapnap, what are trying to ask is…”

Bad’s eyes twinkle with remorse and sympathy.

“Do you like George?”

Sapnap’s face goes blank as the gears begin to turn in his brain. His face twists up in horror and disgust when the question finally registers.

“GEORGE?!  _ HELL _ NO! Why would you even SAY that? George is another man!” Sapnap rests his hand on his chest for emphasis. “I would _ never! _ That’s-”

Sapnap face blanks again. Skeppy’s face snapped into a scowl, but Bad just looked sorry.

“It’s  _ what? _ ” Skeppy demanded.

“I- I don’t mean it like that!” Sapnap put his hands up and began backing away, trying to calm Skeppy back down.

“Then what  _ do  _ you mean?” Skeppy hissed.

“ _ I want you to SAY it _ .”

Sapnap fumbled and fell back into the chair.

“Can we please just move on?” Bad’s voice broke through the air, hurt from watching the scene lacing each syllable.

“I’m sorry Bad.” Sapnap locked his eyes onto his hands. He twirled them together and pulled them apart in the safety of his lap. He hears the scrape of chairs against the floor as Bad sits down across the table from him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. I’m not mad. Actually, I have something for you.” Bad gives a gentle smile before reaching by his feet and grabbing a book. He held it carefully in his hands, dusting off the cover and smiling at it. He slid it across the table in front of Sapnap, watching his eyes shift up in interest.

Bad turns to Skeppy, memories still sparkling his eyes.

“Skeppy, please sit down”

Skeppy crosses his arms, refusing to look in Sapnap’s direction.

“I’m not gonna sit back down.”

“Fuck… Bad, Skeppy? I’m sorry.” Sapnap tilts his head up, exposing his remorseful expression.

Skeppy hugs himself angrily before slamming his hands down on the table, making everyone jump.

“What is WRONG with you dude?!”

“Skeppy, please!” Bad stands up in protest, his chair whining at the sudden movement.

“I- I think I should leave,” Sapnap grabs the book and hurriedly pushes his chair in.

“I think so as well.” Skeppy’s face is hard, but his eyes glimmer and his lip quivers.

“Sapnap! Sapnap wait!” Bad begins to follow him, but Sapnap ducks his head and begins to pick up his pace.

Bad twists around, fury confusing itself with embarrassment and sorrow.

“What the heck Skeppy?!”

“WHY are we inviting him over if he is going to say stuff like THAT?”

“HE DIDN’T! You don’t KNOW what he was going to say!” Bad screamed, but it only made Skeppy snort in disgust.

“What could he have possibly said Bad? That it’s weird?” Bad’s eyes flicked down. “Gross?” Skeppy’s voice breaks as he stares down at his hands, palms red from hitting the table.

“He… doesn’t mean that. He is just scared.” Bad looked back up, sight blurred by his fluffy hair which hung loosely in his eyes. “He is just scared and confused.”

Skeppy groaned. 

“He can't just RUN from it Bad! You should know that.”

“Yes… but he is going to try.” He glides his hands to rest gently on Skeppy’s shoulders, smiling sweetly.

“You and I both know what it’s like to be in love with your best friend.” He whispers, eyes sharing memories of young kids, who were committed to awkward flirting and innocent promises.

“It’s… not George.” The confusion is so visible on Skeppy’s face, you can practically hear him saying his brain was beginning to hurt.

Bad snorted.

“It’s Dream, Geppy.” Surprise morphed Skeppy’s features, and his body relaxed under Bad’s hands. 

“Oh.”

“He spent the night with George, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

Skeppy sighed, leaning in to look at Bad’s small frame.

“Were… were you scared?”

Bad’s eyes widen.

“I was mortified! I thought I was going to get sick. That’s why I read so much about it.” 

Skeppy raises his hands in alarm.

“But you didn’t get sick!”

“No, because I got lucky!” Bad smiles up at him. “Lucky to have you.”

Skeppy grabs Bad’s hands and gently pulls them off his shoulders, holding them in front of him.

“I’m sorry for yelling. I always forget what it’s like at the start.”

“You have every right to be upset, but we have to try to understand and support him.”

Skeppy startles Bad by engulfing him in a hug.

“I know you worry about him.”

Bad leans into the hug, closing his eyes comfortably.

“I do.”

Skeppy pulls back, gripping Bad’s face into his hands and kissing his nose.

“It’s gonna be okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of Endie's comic on Instagram. I do not own this storyline, the characters, or anything that happens in this  
> This story is made for entertainment purposes, so please be nice.  
> Endie's Instagram is @endi3zzz , or the link: https://instagram.com/endi3zzz?igshid=jkjg4z1pey1t
> 
> You can also find this story on Wattpad
> 
> Warning: This story contains Hanahaki, death, and also ships.  
> Enjoy :)

Sapnap twists the handle and pushes, warmth from the house meeting his body instantly. George glances up from his phone to watch Sapnap shuffle in.

“Oh. You’re home early.”

“Mhm.” His eyes squeeze shut, the conversation replaying in his mind for what felt like the hundredth time. Skeppy’s hurtful words, and Bad’s hurt eyes. They stared at him and sang deep in his brain, causing his stomach to knot up in retaliation. That hurt too, twisting stomachs and sorry memories.

“I was waiting for you..... Are you hungry?”

Sapnap opens his eyes wide. He bites his lip as he recalls Bad’s forgotten soup.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” He continues to walk away, George strides over and places a hand on his back.

“What did you guys talk about?”

Sapnap hesitates before slowly turning his head. He never looks up.

“They… asked me if I liked you.”   
  


Butterflies exploded in George’s stomach, and he felt his face grow red with a smile.

“Well, what did you say?”

Sapnap looked up at him silently, watching George’s hopeful face before rage took over.   
  


“Don’t you have anything else to do?” His sudden outburst caused George to fall back slightly.

“W-what?”

“You don’t have to be here 24/7. I- You- Go home.”

Sapnap hugs himself tightly, sliding his hands up and down his arms to try and melt the ice creeping up.

“Go away. Just leave me alone. Get away from me.”

George’s eyes slide down to Sapnap’s arms, the brown leather catching his eye.

“Hey, what’s this book?” He begins reaching for it.

Sapnap puts a hand on his chest, holding him away.

“George. Fucking  _ leave.” _

Hurt eyes meet his own. There it is again.

“Okay Sapnap.” He pushes past Sapnap’s figure, careful to not slam the door behind him.

Sapnap turns and stares at the carefully carved wood, but he remembers the weight in his hand.

He looks down to admire the cover.

It is just plain leather protecting the thin pages inside, but on the top there was a flower.

Correction, there were three flowers; one sitting in the middle with two sprouting off of it. The pink was contrasted by a harsh red coming from the small flowers’ middle. 

Sapnap turned the cover over, instantly greeted by the smell of warm candles, soap, and old books. There was a letter tucked gently inside.

“Oh?” Sapnap begins reading the paper while directing himself to the couch to sit down.

“Hi Sappy Nappy,” it read. “I struggled to find a book that encapsulated all the useful knowledge on the flower sickness.” Sapnap sits down, bending over with a posture that would make Tommy proud. “So I took it upon myself to write everything you’d need to know in this handy-dandy notebook for you! Love, Bad.”

Sapnap turned the book back over to the cover, thinking carefully.

…

(George P.O.V)

My eyes carefully watch Sapnap’s relaxed frame on the other end of the sofa, one hand dangling in his lap while the other rests on his knee.

_ I don’t know what I’m going to do with you _ . 

Every night, late after the sun had gone down, I’d leave.

_ I know you want me gone. _

And every morning, just as it was rising, I’d be at your doorstep.

_ But I keep coming back. _

You’d greet me, much to your distaste, with a hug.

_ Something about the way you make me feel is… _

And every morning, and every night?

_ addicting.  _

I’d savor that moment for as long as I could. Squeeze my eyes shut, praying that you’d never let me go.

_ I feel important. _

Every night before I leave, I would tuck you in.

_ Now it seems as if you’re entirely dependent on me. I clean for you, cook for you. _

I’ve been sleeping on your couch for nearly a month now. I’ve cleaned countless nosebleeds, gently holding you up until you had the strength to do it on your own.

_ You’re so fragile. So helpless. I’m sure I’d bathe you too if you weren’t so scared of another man seeing you naked. Or having his hands on you. _

Grim memories of you pushing me away after I tried to touch you flood my mind.

_ Then there was the first night I slept in your bed. _

I was woken by a loud thud. As I got closer to his door, sounds of struggle became louder. You were drooling and gripping your neck, trying to cough with no luck.

_ The secret to pulling a flower out of a panicked person’s throat? Be calm and gentle, but work fast. Use two fingers to peel open their mouth. Then grab as much of the flower as you can at once. Don’t forget that your hands are uncomfortable in their mouth, and they can’t breath. Be careful. _

You trembled and shook, coughing up spit until it turned red.

_ Oh there was so much blood. It isn’t healthy, y’know, to be throwing up blood. _

_ You were so afraid of it happening again, you let me sleep in your bed with you. _

You shook in my arms for the rest of the night.

_ Ever since then _

I felt myself smiling all night. You laying in my arms helplessly while I whispered words of comfort and encouragement. My words eventually causing you to nod off, your sobs silenced with sleep.

_ I feel like I’ve been developing a cold. _


End file.
